(a) Field of the Invention
This apparatus relates to subsea tools of the type which can be lowered in a body of water for the purpose of preparing a pipe end for receiving of an overfitting coupling, or performing other work thereon.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
As increasing amounts of hydrocarbon fuels are discovered in offshore locations, a need has arisen for providing underwater pipelines from such locations to more accessible locations, or to repair such pipelines. At certain times the underwater pipe will have external discontinuities and uneven end surfaces which must be milled or otherwise cut off so as to prepare the pipe to receive overfitting couplings which are being used with increased frequency to make such repairs and couplings, as compared with older welding methods. For example, one tool has been developed which is arranged for lowering in a body of water, clamping about a pipe and making a circumferential cut therein. However, other operations are required on the end of such a pipe in order to prepare the same for the receipt thereon of an overfitting coupling, such preparations, for example, measuring the roundness of the pipe, and milling off any external protrusions. Moreover, it is desirable to have a tool which can be operated remotely to carry out these various functions with a minimum of diver assistance and in a relatively short period of time.